Lessons To Learn
by jkateel
Summary: Avatar Aang briefly returns with a lesson to teach and Tenzin has to bail Korra, Mako and Bolin from jail.


**Disclaimer:** Legend of Korra © Nickelodeon

* * *

Tenzin doesn't know what is more annoying: seeing the headline _Avatar Aang Reappears_ in the Republic City Digest with an accompanying picture of his father in the pro-bending arena or the call from Lin Beifong a mere 10 seconds later. It's going to be one of those days, Tenzin thinks. One of _those_ days.

When he meets Lin at the cell, she interrupts him before he can even try to be faux-polite. "Tenzin, why is your father reappearing in my city?"

"Korra has started her spiritual training," Tenzin explains carefully, because if Lin sees this as a threat (and she's already thinking it, he can tell by her eye twitch), then she'll forbid Korra from coming to the city. "If she was in deep enough of a meditation, my father could have emerged. It was well known that Avatar Roku and Kyoshi were seen when Avatar Aang was in meditation."

"In times of _danger_ or _duress,_" Lin snaps, folding her arms. Tenzin shakes his head.

"As well as to impart wisdom or a lesson an Avatar feels his or her reincarnation needs to know."

"So what lesson was Avatar Aang teaching in the impromptu pro-bending match with two children?" Lin asks sarcastically and Tenzin winces. Well, when she put it that way...

Definitely one of those days, he thinks. He loves his father, he does, but he also knows how his father was. If he had the time to embark on a little fun, he would do it.

"What are the damages?" he asks, and is surprised to see Lin's face soften.

"Except two bruised teenagers? Nothing. But!" Her angry face is back and she jabs her finger toward him. "No more former Avatars appearing in my city, do you understand? At least not when the press happens to be close by."

Tenzin agrees and is shown to the cell where Korra and her two friends are cuffed to the table. It seems a bit excessive, but they look embarrassed and therefore guilty. "Tenzin!" Korra cries excitedly, though her grin falls from her face at the sight of his frown. "Look, it's not what you think..."

"It's exactly what you think," Mako grumbles. If his hands weren't cuffed to the table, Tenzin has no doubt he'd have his arms folded. Korra glares over at him while Bolin simply grins.

"Okay, okay, it is, but I didn't mean to!" Korra shoots back, looking up at Tenzin pleadingly. "And things got carried away after—"

"Korra turned into a man," Bolin interrupts and then looks curious. "What was that like anyway? Losing the—" He nods his chin toward his chest. "For a—" He nods toward his lap, and Mako's face falls in horror. Korra, however, looking intrigued, opens her mouth and—

Tenzin cuts in. They are not discussing his father's private parts. They are _not_. "Just tell me what happened, Korra."

"Mako was doing yoga," Korra explains, and this makes Bolin giggle wildly. Mako glares at him. "I joined him, and everything was going fine until the very end, where we meditate. I was just sitting there and then, poof, there he was."

Tenzin sighs inwardly. Why does Korra always learn her most important lessons away from the safety of the air temple? "And then?"

"Well, Avatar Aang wanted to know about, well, everything." Korra stuck out her lip. "I said I'd show him, and then—"

"She turned into a man," Bolin interjects. "And freaked Mako out."

Mako flushed, looking away. "She turned into a _man_," he grumbles, and Bolin shoots him a sly look. It reminds Tenzin of Kya and Bumi's looks toward him when they used to catch him admiring Pema. His heart goes out to Mako, understanding the situation. Somewhat. Pema has yet to change into a man herself, after all.

"Continue," he says. Korra is just as red as Mako; Bolin pipes in.

"We showed Avatar Aang around, and he was really interested in the arena. He said it reminded him of the earthbending tournaments in his time. And, because it was my one and only chance to be taught by _the_ Avatar Aang, I asked if he could teach us some bending moves!"

Mako hangs his head, and Korra giggles. "He taught Mako how to dance."

"Ancient art form!" Mako protests, and Bolin joins in the giggling. "Thousands of years old!"

"Called the _Dancing Dragon_," Bolin says and Mako groans, turning his head away. "Oh man, Tenzin, I wish I could show you, it was awesome—"

Tenzin interrupts, curious then. "What did he teach you, Bolin?"

Bolin looks back and closes his eyes with a smug smirk. "How to earthbend with my eyes closed," he says and Mako glares over at him again.

"Then Avatar Aang wanted to test their skills," Korra says, looking sheepish. "So we had a probending match—"

The teenagers fell silent, but when Tenzin is about to ask what happened, Mako says with a huff, "And Avatar Aang ... he was really good."

Korra turns her head away, but she's grinning. Both Bolin and Mako glare over at her. She starts giggling and it builds up until she's snickering and then laughing and then turning on the two of them.

"He beat you with his eyes closed!" Korra crows. "Hands down, beat down, you guys sucked!"

"H-H-He's the Avatar!" Bolin yells in protest. "He could earthbend with one hand and firebend with the other!"

"And waterbend with his legs!" Korra cries and then sits back in her chair with a massive grin. "Face it, guys, I'm badass. You whippersnappers need to work on your game."

Bolin narrows his eyes while Mako smirks over at her. "Ah, but you forget, Korra. Bolin now knows how to earthbend with his eyes closed. I know an ancient martial arts form. What did you learn last night?"

Korra's face falls, and then she briefly glances at Tenzin. Her eyes grow soft. Motherly, almost. Or … fatherly. Tenzin stiffens, recognizing those eyes.

"I learned it's good to have a little fun, once in a while. It helps the spirit grow," she says earnestly and, while Tenzin's heart begins to pound, both Mako and Bolin give her funny looks. Korra blinks and the softness is gone, replaced by her usual fiery demeanor. She throws the boys a sly look and grins. "You forget, Mako. I was there learning with you. Guess who else can earthbend with her eyes closed and knows an ancient firebending form?"

"Yet he thought you nothing about waterbending," Mako snaps back, and Korra abruptly sits up before glaring over at him. Bolin snickers and she glares at him, too. Tenzin sighs under his breath, but lets them bicker and ignores Korra's threat to bring Aang back for another round.

Tenzin can only smile in the end, sending a silent thanks to his father. Lesson learned, he thinks. Lesson learned.


End file.
